Days with Two Maidens
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: AU, ONESHOT.Well, it happens in Rainsworth mansion. Only Oz an Sharon this night alone in that mansion...well? what happen next?


"Snowy Night with Two Maidens"

Author: Amalia Sabila Hapsari  
Genre: Romance, Comedy, Parody  
Fandom: Pandora Hearts  
Rating: K+

Author notes : maaf aneh :D 

Rainsworth mansion…

Suatu hari di musim dingin, tepatnya di depan Rainsworth mansion yang hanya dihuni Sharon dan Oz malam itu. Kenapa? Karena Break, Gil dan Alice pergi keluar untuk belanja, sayangnya mereka tak kunjung kembali akibat badai salju yang kencang.

Sharon dan Oz pun diam saja di mansion, berduaan. Badai salju masih terdengar keras mengetuk-ngetuk jendela. Perapian dalam rumah menyala, Sharon dan Oz keduanya sibuk membaca buku masing-masing. Sharon membaca buku Primbon, sementara Oz membaca serial Holy Knight lagi.

"Tuan Oz, apa anda mau segelas kopi panas?" tanya Sharon lembut. "Kebetulan produsen kopi menyediakan kopi dengan gula aren pilihan…"

"Sharon, itu Kopiko Brown Coffee…" Oz tersenyum garing. "Tapi tak masalah, terimakasih Sharon. Seduh saja kopi itu."

Sharon pun menuju dapur.

"Oh, mana si Break?" tanya Oz lagi.

"Mereka terjebak badai, jadi mereka menetap di Nightray mansion sementara. Baru aja dia post di Twitter tuh…"

"Ooh, ya sudahlah. Berarti malam ini hanya ada aku dan Sharon."

Sharon blushing sendiri dan menuju ke dapur nyeduh Kopiko. Badai tetap berlanjut, tapi author yakin badai pasti berlalu *ditendang*

TOK TOK

Suara pintu luar diketuk…

Siapa tamu di malam badai begini?

"Maaf Tuan Oz, bisa anda bukakan pintu? Aku sedang merebus air~" pinta Sharon dari dapur.

"Oke sip!"

Oz dengan sigap melempar buku yang ia baca dan membuka pintu…

Tidak ada siapapun disana…

…

"…Eh? Kok kayak film horror yah?" gumam Oz.

"…Oz..." Panggil sebuah suara. "Oz…, Oz…"

DEG! SUARA SIAPA ITUUUUUUU?

Udah kayak Panggil Namaku 3x /plakkk

"Suara ini…Nona Echo?" Oz menyadari suara itu dan mulai mencari asal suara.

"Dibawah…Janta."

Oz menengok kearah karpet, ternyata Echo sudah setengah pingsan disana!

"NO—NONA ECHO! Ke—kenapa?" Oz merebahkan Echo ke pangkuannya. Ia melihat wajah Echo yang pucat.

"…Tidak apa-apa, Echo sedikit lelah, tadinya Echo senang karena mengunjungi Janta…, tapi Echo sakit…" jelas Echo dengan sisa nafasnya.

Sharon yang sudah menyediakan kopi tak melihat Oz kembali, Sharon pun datang ke depan pintu.

"E—Echo-chan?" Sharon was-was. "Kenapa kau cuma terpaku saja disitu, Tuan Oz? Bawa Echo kedalam! Tampaknya ia demam!" Sharon mengukur panas Echo.

"EEEEH?"

Kamar Sharon, pukul 11:00

Echo sudah dibaringkan diatas ranjang Sharon, Oz dan Sharon pun merawatnya.

"Bagaimana suhunya, Sharon?" tanya Oz yang sedang memeras kain basah untuk kompres.

"Ummm…" Sharon melihat termometernya. "…38,6 derajat."

"TINGGI SEKALI!" teriak Oz panik. "Kita harus pake Bodrex…ato Baygon."

"Tuan Oz, masa Baygon?" kata Sharon. "Kalau mau coba Baygon ke Echo, sebaiknya anda coba duluan." Sharon menodongkan harisennya ke leher Oz.

"Bercanda kok…" Oz menghindar. "Tapi semboyannya kan kalo Baygon 'sekali minum sembuh semua penyakit!"

Echo melihat mereka berdua berantem…

"…Kalian berdua, kenapa kalian peduli dengan Echo?" tanyanya.

"Echo-chan, istirahatlah! Jangan banyak ngomong dulu dan minum obatnya." Sharon mengompres dahi Echo.

"Panggil saja namaku kalau ada apa-apa." Oz tersenyum.

Sharon meninggalkan kamar bersama Oz, Sharon ingin menyeduh coklat panas untuk Echo. Tetapi Echo menarik lengan Oz sesaat sebelum ia meraih pintu.

"Janta…" panggil Echo. "Pertanyaan Echo belum kau jawab."

"Eh? Ya—yang mana?" tanya Oz balik.

Echo menarik Oz, dan ia duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa kalian berdua peduli pada Echo?" ulangnya. "Biasanya tuan Vincent selalu memperlakukan Echo semaunya…Kenapa? Kenapa Janta?"

"Echo, tenanglah. Biar kujawab…" Oz tersenyum lagi. "Karena kita teman kan, Echo?"

"Teman? Echo… teman Janta?"

"Iya, kita teman baik." Oz memegang kedua tangan Echo. "Sekarang istirahat yang banyak ya, Nona Echo."

Echo dibaringkan kembali, wajahnya sedikit blushing karena jawaban Oz tadi. Oz masih tetap diruangan itu, duduk menungguinya.

"Mau kubacakan sebuah buku agar kau tidur, Nona Echo?" tanya Oz.

"…Terserah Janta." Echo menaikkan selimutnya.

Oz membawa sebuah buku bersampul biru ditangannya. 'Me and Butterfly' judulnya.

'Dihamparan padang bunga, terdapat seorang gadis kecil. Gadis itu selalu mengejar kupu-kupu biru yang ia temui di padang bunga tersebut. Tanpa kenal lelah, ia terus berlari, walaupun kupu-kupu itu tidak dapat ia tangkap…'

"…" Echo memperhatikan cerita itu.

'…Hingga suatu hari, ada seseorang memanggilnya. Menyuruhnya untuk berhenti mengejar kupu-kupu itu. Gadis itu menolak dan terus saja mengejar kupu-kupu biru itu tanpa henti. Lari dan lari…di padang bunga tak berbatas itu. Melihat itu, orang yang tadi memanggilnya berusaha untuk menghentikan gadis itu secara paksa…'

Oz membalik halaman demi halaman buku itu.

'…Gadis kecil itu pun akhirnya tertangkap. Gadis itu tak berdaya sehingga ia terkulai lemas begitu saja. Orang itu pun menjelaskan bahwa kupu-kupu yang ia kejar hanya akan membawa malapetaka baginya. Gadis itu bertanya kenapa seperti itu, sang manusia pun menjawab bahwa ia telah tersesat di mimpinya sendiri akibat kupu-kupu itu,'

Echo makin tertarik mendengarkan, Oz agak capek menceritakan, tetapi tetap ia lanjutkan.

'Ternyata, sudah lama gadis itu terlena dalam mimpinya, dunia luar sudah membusuk baginya. Kenapa bisa sampai begitu? Orang itu kembali menjelaskan bahwa dahulu gadis itu terkena kecelakaan setelah stress berlebihan, semua orang sudah menunggunya bangun, tetapi ia tak kunjung sadar. Apakah ia bisa kembali? Tanya gadis itu lagi. Tentu bisa, asalkan kau berhenti berharap dari mimpi dan mampu maju kedepan di dunia nyata…'

"Janta." Echo memotong ceritanya. "Apa maksud kata-kata terakhir itu? Echo tidak mengerti…"

"Umm, maksudmu yang 'Berhenti berharap dari mimpi'?" tanya Oz, menutup buku itu. "Itu maksudnya 'jangan cuma berharap, lakukanlah segala hal yang kau mau di dunia ini'…"

"Echo tetap tidak mengerti, Janta." Echo kembali duduk di kasurnya. "Apa selama ini Echo juga hanya bermimpi?"

"Kurasa tidak, buat apa bermimpi selama itu?" tanya Oz. "Inilah hidup kita, Nona Echo."

Echo diam saja, Oz minum kopi yang ada di sebelah kursinya.

"Nee, Janta…" Echo agak blushing. "Kalaupun ini mimpi, apakah Janta bersyukur bisa bertemu Echo?"

"…?" Ekspresi Oz agak bingung. "Tentu saja iya…karena kau sahabat baikku, salah satu orang yang kusayangi…"

Wajah Echo pun makin merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Ia membenamkan muka merahnya di dalam selimut.

"Nona Echo, apa demammu semakin parah?" Oz mengukur panas Echo secara manual—forehead to forehead.

"…!" Muka Echo semakin memerah.

"…Wah, sepertinya panasmu belum turun, mau kuganti bajumu dengan piyama?"

%&!^#~^#)~&#*&~!~!#~#&#~*&#_~

Itulah ekspresi Echo sekarang.

Oz pun mengambil salah satu piyama Sharon yang ada di dekat tempat tidur dan mulai mengganti pakaian Echo.

Tapi…

ZLEB!

Harisen menancap tepat di depan kaki Oz.

"Tuan Oz Vessalius, anda tidak boleh BERBUAT 'ANEH' DENGAN LADY YANG SEDANG SAKIT!" teriak Sharon, aura hitamnya memancar keluar, bahkan Harisen yang ia pegang menyala merah.

"Tu—tunggu Sharon, A-A—Aku cuma ingin mengganti baju Echo."

"TIDAK USAH PAKAI ALASAN BEDEBAH!"

*BAGH BUGH BAGH BUGH BUGH!*

-Sharon ngamuknya disensor untuk kepentingan pembaca-

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Oz yang babak belur hanya tergeletak di luar kamar Sharon, Sharon kini merawat Echo.

Baju Echo sudah diganti oleh Sharon, kini mereka berdua santai.

"Terimakasih anda telah melindungi Echo, Nona Sharon…" ucap Echo.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, semua cowok hidung zebra harus ditumpas sedini mungkin." Sharon minum kopinya. "Tapi…"

Sharon menaruh cangkir kopinya dan menatap Echo.

"A—ada apa Nona Sharon?" tanya Echo, tampak was-was.

"…Tadi, apa saja yang kau obrolkan dengan Tuan Oz?" tanya Sharon langsung.

SIIING…

Wajah Echo seketika langsung memerah.

"Aah? Ada apa Echo? Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" Sharon mulai tersenyum jahil. "Wah wah, sebaiknya sikapmu harus kuberitahu ke Tuan Vincent…"

"TI—TIDAK! JANGAN BERITAHU TUAN VINCENT, NONA SHARON!" teriak Echo yang masih blushing salting.

Sharon kembali mengeluarkan Harisennya.

"Kau mau jujur atau tidak, Echo? Aku sih nggak segan-segan…" Sharon mulai evilsmirk didepan Echo, Echo yang tidak mau bicara pun hanya berkeringat dingin.

"A, Aku dan Oz…err…"

"MERANGKAKLAH, RAKYAT JELATA!" Sharon menyabet harisennya sekali lagi.

Dan…cerita pun berakhir dengan kekacauan di Rainsworth mansion. Oz dan Echo pun akhirnya terbangun tanpa ingatan soal apa yang terjadi kemarin malam ^_^'


End file.
